i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Kousuke Hirahara
Kousuke (known as Q-Tip by Shin-Ae) is one of the main characters in 'I Love Yoo," the other two being Shin-Ae and Yeong-Gi. Background Appearance Kousuke is known to be quite handsome and has rejected all women who were in interested in him. He has narrow azure eyes and paler skin than his brother, Yeong-Gi. His hair is dark brown to black with a fringe that is a little tousled to the middle of his forehead, just around eye-height. Kousuke has thin dark eyebrows and is most of the time seen frowning or just emotionless. He has one earring on his left ear and is most often seen wearing formal attire. Personality Kousuke, at first, seems like a cold and demeaning person but however, he has a soft side to him. Kousuke is quite honest and generous, in some cases. He seems to have quite a bit of humour, which is occasionally shown during 'Kousuke's Corner'. Kousuke doesn't like being around girls and has rejected Meg everytime she offers him to hang out. Kousuke carries a make up remover to scare the girls away. He is true to his word and will do what he has promised to do (refer to the chapter where he treated Shin-Ae some food just as he promised Yeong-Gi). His feelings for Shin-Ae aren't clear yet but in one of the latest chapters, he held Shin-Ae's hand which suggests that he views Shin-Ae specially. So far in the series, he has not interacted with any other female character romantically. Relationships "Nol" Yeong-Gi Yeong-Gi is Kousuke's brother. He has orange (reddish) hair and green eyes and is known to be quite handsome just like Kousuke. He is one of Yoo Shin-Ae's love interests in the story. He and Kousuke don't have a good relationship. Kousuke tries hard to approach his brother and truly cares for him, however, Yeong-Gi would push him away. The reason for their bad relationship is yet to be discovered. Yoo Shin-Ae Shin-Ae is the female lead in the series. She and Kousuke have a friendly relationship although they met in an awkward situation. During their first encounter, they were seen fighting over a tiramisu and then they both didn't like each other. However, their dislike for each other would soon fade as Kousuke tries his best to clear up the misunderstanding and patches things up with Shin-Ae. In one of the chapters, Kousuke held her hand when she talked about her family. She (after a moments' hesitation) pulled her hand back when Yeong-Gi suddenly came into the picture. Yeong-Gi asked if he has interrupted something but Kousuke responded by saying, "Nothing of importance." Later in this chapter he removed his jacket and it seemed like he was going to offer it to her although he later excused this by saying it was to prevent the designer piece from getting greasy. In another chapter, Kousuke told Shin-Ae that she is pleasant to look at when she's smiling. Later that scene, Shin-Ae was seen practicing smiling in front of the mirror. Soushi Soushi is Yeong-Gi's close friend so he and Kousuke both went to the hospital where Yeong-Gi was. Soushi, who was shamelessly teasing Kousuke, got on his nerves and got threatened, being told that he was lucky to be Yeong-Gi's close friend otherwise he would've been in big trouble. Category:Characters